


乌有乡

by RigelD



Series: 死神性转搞百合 [2]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/F, Female!Tod, Genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 性转死神继续搞百合。本文内容一半来自nichts, nichts, gar nichts一半来自92年初演纪录片里提到的E女士的诗
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Series: 死神性转搞百合 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721599
Kudos: 3





	乌有乡

她清楚地意识到自己身处梦境中。

“我就站在这里，人们理应对我行礼，可实际上他们对我熟视无睹。看啊，伊丽莎白，多么奇怪，多么愚蠢。”

同样的场景——同样的疯人院，同一件褪色发灰的束身衣，人们嘈杂惶恐，面目不清，把衣服里的疯子缚得紧紧，说着伊丽莎白听不清也没兴趣听的话。

而束身衣里的人不再是那个被臆想操控的女人，那个可怜却又幸运的疯子。伊丽莎白无数次透过镜子看到同样的面孔，无数次这张脸同她的叠合成一体，镜中的她放纵嘶吼或者大笑，镜面以外她苍白冷若冰霜，下一秒却近乎沉迷地向“自己”伸出手。

那当然不是她。

束身衣里的女孩金发蓬乱又晃眼，她被拽着退了两步，看上去却自在得很，仿佛根本不在意自己当下的处境。她站在高处低头看，看她的影子坐落之处她的爱人。“你并不感到意外，是吗？”她轻快地问。

伊丽莎白摇头，在梦里出人意料地坦诚。她感到讽刺，人人僵硬麻木，人人如行尸走肉，而死亡是那样璀璨耀眼，她何必逃离。她仰头同死神对视，女孩的眼睛是一种剔透的蓝，是黑暗中闪烁的萤火，束身衣遮挡住身体的曲线，可伊丽莎白能够想象……毕竟许多年前她的死神就曾向她展示全部的自己。

面目不清的人们彻底没入阴影，只剩下黑暗中探出几只手悬空攥着束缚带，死神轻而易举就从中挣脱，露出里面和皇后一模一样的深色长裙。她抿嘴笑笑，提起裙摆居高临下行了一礼，裸足轻盈地跑跳下台阶，这时她需要略微抬头才能对上皇后的眼睛。

伊丽莎白下意识退了一步，可她没有躲开眼神。她的神情平静得几近冷酷。

“多么相像。”死神甜蜜地笑起来，忽然捉住了伊丽莎白的手，“看看我们。这很有趣，你说究竟是你塑造了我，还是我影响了你？”

“一派胡言。”

“你知道我在说什么。”死神进而搂住她的腰，仰头凑近她的嘴唇，俏皮地歪歪头，“你会爱我，你的过去、现在和将来都无法逃避地爱上我，即使你自己尚未察觉。”

伊丽莎白不耐烦地扭过头。她或许累了，不再有精力辩驳和挣脱，她的余光里死神甩了甩头发，她感到死神定定望着自己的侧脸，却看不到此时的表情。

“你爱什么，我便成为什么。你若只爱你自己，那我当然也会成为你。”

死神冰冷的手指在她脸上勾过，柔软黏腻的嗓音紧攥着她动弹不得。

“你想要疯狂，我替你发疯。我追逐暴风雨，我在风暴中心张开手臂迎接你。”死神话音一顿，突兀地笑了一声，“可是，想想吧，如今的你何尝不是我的杰作？”

黑暗忽然笼罩，窒息的黑暗……潮水从虚无中涌来，没过她们的脚踝。伊丽莎白轻轻吸一口气，那幻象过分逼真，她仿佛闻到了海洋特有的咸涩气息，然而她看不见。

“这是什么？”她问，任凭死神勾着她的腰缓缓后退，水位在上涨，她看上去镇定自若，几乎有些迫不及待。死神不答，牵引着她被温和宁静的海水淹没，她竟感受到一种奇异的暖意，接着才意识到，在这个世界她不需要呼吸。

“睁开眼，伊丽莎白。”女孩的声音顺着水波飘忽不定地传来。她照做了，于是眼前是深沉的蓝和遥远的晨光熹微，水面荡漾着逐渐离她远去。

她伸出一只手举到眼前；死神伸出手与她相扣。然后不再有别的动作。裙摆和长发像是水草，不知名的水生动物好奇地靠近在其中穿梭，在她眼前摆尾，她的眼睛一眨不眨。海蛇缠绕她的脖颈，尖牙在她的动脉边试探；蜘蛛在她的眼眶附近徘徊，毛绒的触角生硬扎在脸颊带来细微的痒。她一面感到喉咙被什么锐利的东西攥住，一面却在想，这东西会如何吃掉她的眼睛，然后顺着空洞的眼眶爬进她的身体。

手指轻轻点上她的额角，她的余光看见女孩袖口悬空漂浮的蕾丝，衣袖底下白皙细腻的皮肤若隐若现。蜘蛛似乎被那股气息吸引，张开腿顺着女孩的手爬进了袖子里。

她们在静谧中无限下沉。

就假装自己是一具尸体，伊丽莎白想。无声地沉没，无形地腐朽，冰冷麻木，从活人的世界脱离。她注意到自己的手指惨白几乎发青，她静止如同塑像，所有的感知都被抽空，只剩意识清醒。

“你难道不觉得吗，梦中的清醒其实也只是一种臆想。”死神仿佛不经意地开口，一时间她的声音带有沙哑的魅惑，可她又仿佛在窃喜，“我发现你很喜欢这个地方……安宁得就像胎儿回到母亲的子宫。”

可为什么拿生命的起点和终点做比？伊丽莎白在静止中缓慢地回身，透过她们散乱纠缠的头发看向她多年的朋友——与初见时别无二致，自由的、乡野的孩子，悬崖角上鲜艳怒放的花。女孩轻柔拨开她的头发，攀上她的肩膀和脸颊，像是等待一个邀请。

伊丽莎白像是忽然被什么击中。她用力一挣，猛吸一口气，海水倒灌进肺，她的双眼被刺痛却强行睁大，视线逐渐模糊。这段意识的最后，她隐隐听见死神烦躁地哼了一声，而后凝固的世界碎裂。

……

悬崖之下云层和雾气阴沉，深蓝色的幕布下，伊丽莎白是融入其中的渺小一点。青春不再，然而这时死神身穿浅色的格子裙，她照进时光的镜子，瞳孔微妙地紧缩起来。

“看看你脚下的世界，伊丽莎白。”

地面开裂，碎石滚落深渊，脚跟抵在崖边，再退一步就坠入虚无。天空破开一线，随着刺目的光泄出的是万千人的私语——诅咒，哭号，麻木的讥讽，狂热的抗议——从细碎私语到所有声音叠合成一道，振聋发聩。

死神张开手臂，她在这万千声音中癫狂地大笑：“看看这行将崩塌的世界吧！”

人们装聋作哑，或者装疯卖傻。而每个人脚下踩的那块石头终会坠落。

“看看我，伊丽莎白，”她扑上前双手扯住伊丽莎白的衣领，眼睛亮得惊人，她看着皇后咬牙、摇头，近乎凶狠地瞪着她，“你是唯一清醒的人，你知道答案的——你知道你的归宿在哪里，不是吗？”

“悬崖下是什么？”伊丽莎白问。

“熊熊烈火。刺骨的湖底。尸骸成堆。”死神用手指描摹伊丽莎白的侧脸，信口说。下一秒她猛地踮起脚凑近，意料之内伊丽莎白偏头躲开，于是她冷哼了一声，“彻底的疯狂，一切你趋之若鹜的，一切你避之不及的，应有尽有。”

进一步或退一步皆是解脱。她自然明白。

“做个清醒的疯人。或做个自由的死人。”伊丽莎白低声重复，神色复杂地看着面前的女孩，深深呼吸了一口，忽然抓住死神的手臂，猛一用力将她推开，“——我不选你。”

跌坐在地上的死神冷笑出声，身体前倾怒吼：“还不足够？你那些徒劳的所谓抗争，还没有满足你吗？那好——跳吧，伊丽莎白。”

她起身上前把伊丽莎白锁在臂弯里，垂眼望向脚下的深渊，感到怀里的身体明显变得僵硬。

“你怕了，是不是？”

“我——”

雷电破空，图景崩塌。伊丽莎白只感觉脚下一空，接着是无尽的坠落，身体愈发地轻，四下愈发地黑暗，而死神的声音永远永远环绕着她。

“你怕了，伊丽莎白。”

死神洋洋得意地宣布。

她惊醒过来，四肢冰凉。夜半三更，外面没有一点亮光，她从窗户的玻璃上看到自己的影子——而后那片模糊的影子扭曲拉扯，她眨了眨眼，看到死神的视线灼热。她不感到惊讶，亦或是恐惧。只有心死一般的沉默。

“伊丽莎白，”金发的女孩说，“那么我，就是你唯一的退路了。”


End file.
